Family unknown
by inescapable
Summary: 5 unknown people enter Max and Zacks lives, are they part of Manticore or are they the enemy? Sorta has an alternate ending for the season finale and the episode before that......... co-written by: ~zackz_silver_angel~ plz read n revie
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own Dark Angel except for 5 of my own characters

Disclaimer: Don't own Dark Angel except for 5 of my own characters.

Rating: PG-13

Co-Written by: ~zackz_silver_angel~

Family Unknown

Prologue

It was night, she awoke and started down the stairs. An alarm sounded. She found herself 

surrounded by to men. One pointing a gun at her, and the other standing below her. He was a stunning 

young blond telling her to run. Grabbing her hand he led her to safety. Running through the woods that 

surrounded the Manticore property, all five kilometers of it. They both slowed to a walking pace. Both 

seeing four unknown personnel, walking toward them through the mist of the woods. The two companions 

met up with the four unknown people. With the blond young man giving a brief nod the six quickly ran to 

safety.


	2. Chapter 1

Family Unknown ****

Family Unknown

Chapter 1

Rapidly guards surrounded the perimeter of what was thought to be the location of the six. The six ran into 

a clearing that was surrounded by Manticore guards. Finding themselves trapped they had to fight. Feeling

the defeat the six had almost given up when suddenly, a girl with dark curly hair road up on her 

motorcycle. Jumping off the bike she quickly ran to their aid. After defeating the last of the soldiers, the 

young girl hopped on her bike and told the blond where to go. The blond nodded and she was off. 

Motioning to the five to follow him, the blond led the way. The five nodded their heads understandingly. 

Walking to the elevator the blond pushed a button, and they arrived at the penthouse. Logan looked up 

from his work on the computer upon hearing footsteps approaching. 

"Well, well if it isn't G I Joe," he said with a smile forming on his face.

"Cut the crap Logan," the blond, Zack replied as the five personnel followed. "They need a place to stay," 

Zack stated flatly.

Max and Zack saw the way the five fought, they were fast and strong. Zack wouldn't admit it but they 

could even be stronger and faster then him. Who were these people?

"What? More X-5? Logan asked as if he could read their minds.

One of the five, the young man with wavy blind hair suddenly stepped up.

"Actually we're the X-8."

TBC………


	3. Chapter 2

Family Unknown ****

Family Unknown

Chapter 2

"X-8?!" Zack yelled. "What the hell is that?!"

The blond haired man, who had just spoken replied with. "We were created after you, Zack by Madame 

X." "So in a sense, we're your brother's and sister's, 'cept we weren't created by Lydecker, and he never 

dealt with us." "We were created like you, to be the ultimate soldier. It explains why we have powers to 

transport, to perform telepathy as well as being psychic." "Anyways, I'm Brian, and this here is Liz, Nick, 

Scott, and Heather." He said gesturing to the people clustered around him. Heather then stepped forward. 

"I'm sorry, Zack, about the alarm, I didn't mean to, I thought one of my brothers had already disarmed it."

"You're sorry, YOU'RE SORRY??!!" Zack roared. "If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be in this mess!!"

Heather immediately began to cry. "I'm sorry Zack!!!"

"HEY!" Brian yelled. "Nobody, NOBODY, yells at my sister like that." "You should have told us you 

were in the area Zack, it's your fault not Heather's that we're in this mess!!!"

"Nobody blames me for something THEY DID!!" Zack shouted. "I didn't know that you guys existed!!"

Zack shifted his glare across the three that stood behind Brian, before resting his eyes on Heather, who was 

blubbering away. For a moment, his expression softened, but then hardened underneath a mask of ice.

Suddenly Zack grabbed Brian by the throat ramming him into the wall. Brian retaliated throwing Zack off 

of him and into the door, making it crash to the ground. Zack got up and nailed him one in the jaw. Brian 

being quick and light on his feet grabbed Zack by the back of his shirt and threw him on the floor.

Breaking some of Logan expensive wine glasses by the impact. Max intervened and shoved each guy to 

either side of the of the room.

"Stop it!" She shouted.

Nick the tall blond stepped up containing Brian from doing anymore damage. Zack spat on the floor while 

Brian gave him the 'finger' and Logan watched on.

"I can't believe you guys broke my expensive wine wear, and my door you better pay for it!" Logan

exclaimed. "and clean your spit off the floor!"

"Shut up Logan!" Zack shouted enraged.

Heather looked up with blurred vision from the tears that had formed. She had failed her brothers and

sister, and almost cost them their lives. Seeing this Brian quickly walked over bringing her into his arms 

to reassure her that it was okay. Brian broke away and Heather gave a nod indicating that she understood. 

Zack sent a apologetic glance Heather's direction which she accepted with a smile. Max looked on 

shocked that her big brother would ever apologize to anyone. 

While looking at Logan disguised Zack muttered. "Lets not disturb the happy couple."

"So where do y'all think we could stay?" Brian asked.

Zack as a peace offering, offered a room in his apartment. Brian reluctantly accepted and the group of five 

transported to Zack's apartment.

TBC…..


	4. Chapter 3

Family Unknown ****

Family Unknown

Chapter 3

The group landed on Zack's king sized bed. The three guys recuperated from the hard fall to the 

floor. Five minutes later, Zack walked in surprised to find the two girls lying on his bed.

"Of all the places you could transport, you landed on my bed!" Zack said annoyed.

"Well, how are we supposed to know exactly where to transport?!" Liz shouted in response.

"So… is this where we're gonna sleep?" Nick asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"No you MORON! This is my room!" Zack ranted. Underneath his breath he muttered "What an idiot."

"I heard that!" Nick shouted.

Rolling his eyes, Zack told them that they'd be sleeping in the living room. He left the room to find 

sleeping bags. The sky slowly darkened to a midnight blue, twinkling stars set in. Gazing at the sky Scott 

sat upon the porch. Liz jolted awake, from the loud snoring coming from a certain brother of her's….. 

Nick, and joined Scott on the porch.

"Nick snores louder than hell." Liz said breaking the silence.

"I had to live with that all my life." Scott replied and then all was silent once again.

"Have you ever noticed that the stars are beautiful at night?" Scott whispered uncomfortable with the 

silence.

"Yah, but I've never seen it as a free person before." Liz replied.

Noticing that it was getting late, they both headed inside and tried to get some sleep.

Zack had slipped out unnoticed by the X-8 and he headed to Max's and Original Cindy's place. He had to 

talk to Max. Zack reached the apartment and keenly slipped through the window.

"Don't you ever knock?" Max asked noticing that he was there.

"I've phoned up Krit and Syl, we're getting Tinga out." Zack stated. "She's not in Manticore, I've 

followed them. We're gonna get her out Max don't worry."

Max smiled, Case would soon have his mother back. Little did they know that an unknown soul stood 

watching, listening in the depths of the night.

TBC…….


	5. Chapter 4

Family Unknown ****

Family Unknown

Chapter 4

Brian awoke at the crack of dawn, and sat upon the porch watching the sunrise. Quietly Heather stepped out and sat beside him.

"The sun coming up, is as beautiful as the stars in the midnight sky," Brian mumbled to himself.

"Bri, you're so poetic……. What happened?" Heather asked surprised at her brother.

"I'm just looking at the world through different eyes," Brian replied.

Meanwhile…

Nick had gotten up with a yawn and a stretch. His stomach growled, he was hungry. Nick realizing that took off to the kitchen in search of food. To his surprise there wasn't even a scrap of food in Zack's fridge. 

Feeling eye's burn through the side of his head Nick grumbled, "What are you looking at?"

"At you, Shit bag," Zack replied.

"Shut up, dumb ass!" Nick retorted while closing the fridge door.

Scott suddenly opened the door of the bathroom and yelled, "Will you guys just shut up!"

With that said, the door was once again closed. Brian got up from his seat on the porch, and walked into the kitchen where Nick was called a 'shit bag' moments ago. Heather and Liz followed Brian in. The five sat around the tiny table that was in the middle of the room.

"We have to spread you guys out if I know Manticore, and I do know Manticore they are probably looking for you as we speak." Zack spoke up.

"No way, NO WAY are we going to split my brothers, my sisters and me apart!" Brian exclaimed.

"But you have to….. You guys are in danger it's better if you all split up." Zack explained.

"Yah well maybe in your books, but not in mine!" Brian replied frustrated and stormed out of Zack's apartment.

On a phone two people spoke.

"X-8840 reporting!" A voice exclaimed.

"All is going according to plan I hope." Madame X said.

"It is, one of the X-5's Zack knows where you stored the prisoner, A Voice replied. "He and three other's are going to get her tonight, be ready."

"Don't worry soldier, just keep in check with the others." Madame X informed.

"Yes sir, X-8840 signing out." The voice stated as they both hung up.

The night slowly swallowed the day, stars filled the night sky. Time for the mission to be completed. Zack quietly crept out of his apartment, being unnoticed by the sleeping X-8. He met up with two people each giving a nod and followed Zack, waiting for their next order. Max waited for Zack at Logan's penthouse, they devised the perfect plan to get Tinga out of that hellhole.

"Geez! Where is Zack and the other's?" Max seemed to panic.

"Right here." Zack replied. "Calm down, we're just going to go in and out."

They all headed to the base, where Tinga was being held captive. Everything was going according to plan. Zack gave hand signals and Syl and Krit went off, leaving Max and Zack to finish the other half of the plan. Max went in the back way while Zack found another way in, shooting at the armed guards. Once the guards he had shot fell, a massive number of guards surrounded the perimeter not letting the X-5 escape.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 5

Family Unknown ****

Family Unknown

Chapter 5

Seeing the guards surrounding the perimeter, Krit and Syl retreated. Punching through a window, they leapt out of the building. Running, they caught up to Logan's awaiting Aztec.

"Where's Max?" Logan asked frantically.

"Zack and Max are trapped!" Syl exclaimed.

"We have to save Max!" Logan shouted.

"No! It's too late for them, we have to regroup and get them out later," Krit stated firmly. 

"It's too dangerous to go in there again, this way we have a chance to get them back Logan." Syl explained.

"Fine, we'll get them out later." Logan reluctantly agreed. "We're gonna get you out Max…" Logan whispered as they drove off to his penthouse.

The sun rose, as the rays of light slowly crept in. The X-8 slept unaware that the enemy had captured their ally. Brian awoke by the street sounds below. It had been the first night that they slept so soundly, not being bothered by the snoring their brother suffered from. Getting up, Brian walked to Zack's room and knocked on the door. No one answered, he knocked on it again. After trying several times Brian decided to go in.

"Zack! I'm coming in!" Brian yelled frustrated.

He waited a few seconds getting no response. He grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it, opening the door. He walked in, only to find that the room was empty. Zack had disappeared during the night he could tell. Liz walked in on hearing her brother yelling.

"Zack always disappears, don't worry Bri." Liz reassured.

"I'm not worried Liz, I just wanted to tell him that we'd be moving out soon." Brian replied.

"Oh, so where are we gonna stay then?" Liz wondered.

"Some place I found, It's got enough space for all of us and the rent is okay." Brian answered.

"Um Bri, how could you afford this?" Liz questioned.

"I got a job, yesterday and Logan was generous enough to pay for this months rent." Brian said while walking out of Zack's room. "We'll probably be moving out tomorrow."

The rays of light filtered in through the bared windows. Max was back in Maticore, tied up by restraints. What had happened she couldn't remember, but Zack was with her. Where is he? She questioned herself. Suddenly the door of her containment cell opened. It was Madame X, smiling wickedly she looked at Max.

"I'm Madame X," she introduced herself.

"Where's Zack?!" Max shouted enraged.

"You know you shouldn't have tried to save your sister, it wouldn't have worked." Madame X stated.

"Where's Zack and Tinga?!" Max questioned once again.

"Oh, your brother and sister, they're in good hands." Madame X replied as she walked out of the room, giving a nod to a doctor that stood near by.

Time for reindoctornation.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 6

Family unknown ****

Family unknown

Chapter 6

Brian had found the perfect place for his family. Liz, Heather, Scott, and Nick arrived at their new 'home'. Walking in they greeted Brian who had been waiting for them at the door. As everyone explored their new sanctuary, Brian headed up the stairs to check things out. As he entered one of the rooms he found a camera planted on the far-left corner following his every move. Madame X had found her children. 

"Everyone, Come her quick!" Brian commanded his four companions.

They quickly ran up the stairs in response of their brother's calls.

"Madame X has found us," Brian said calmly. "You four have to find a way out."

The four nodded and quickly left, but Brian remained. The four X-8 climbed up on the roof, finding the house surrounded by Manticore soldiers. Nick finding a breach in the perimeter decided to act on it. The other three followed close behind, surprising the guards and attacking. Defeating the soldiers, they speeded up, and ran to safety. Heather noticed that Brian wasn't following \.

"You guys… where's Bri?" Heather asked frantically.

"Don't worry so much Heather, Brian can take care of himself." Scott replied.

Heather suddenly realized that Brian had just given up his freedom, his life, for her, for the family. A tear slid form her eye, as she promised whoever was listening that she would get him out of there, somehow someway.

Meanwhile…

Brian stood in the vacant room, where he found the camera. He was waiting for his fate. The signal was given and the soldiers came crashing into the house, heavily armed. They reached Brian's destination, and broke down the door. Madame X stood in front admiring her creation.

"You guys took long enough." Brian said with a smile forming across his face, those were the last words said from Brian, as they took him into containment.

Authors note: Should I continue this?????

If I do continue this it won't be under this name, it'll be the sequel. 


End file.
